Missing you
by Joboo
Summary: Maka's away on vacation and Soul stuck between a rock and a hard place. How will things turn out?  My first and crapy attempt at fluff. Couldn't find my story so I re-posted
1. Being lonely is so uncool

**I scribbled this on the back of my economics notebook during class hence why it's so short.**

**I'll update as soon as I can but don't hate me if it comes late. It's that time of year... ATTACK OF THE KILLER EXAMS.**

**Also, I do't own Soul Eater nor any of the awesome characters. **

**Please review! your comments and criticism is welcomed (just be nice).**

**Oh! and state where you're from (example: Mexico, USA, etc.)**

* * *

**Missing you**

A month had passed since he last saw or even heard from Maka, He never thought he would come to the point of missing her a few weeks after summer vacation started. Maka was spending time with her mother overseas while Soul, not being on good terms with his family, decided to stay home and watch the apartment. Though Soul partied occasionally with Black Star and Kid, it wasn't all the time he could tolerate the hyperactive stupidity and the symmetic obsessions. Despite them being his distraction, it still couldn't get his mind off his miester.

Crawling out of his bed to get some milk, he sighed deeply at her absence that made him become more and more a bit…lonely? No way! Soul was too cool for that. Besides, he should be happy small tits was not there to bug him about chores and studying. Maka was the only person he knew that was stupid enough to study during vacation but he secretly admired it.

Still, there were a lot of things to make him think about her constantly to the point where he'd pull his face in annoyance with himself. Her purple mug, the strawberry printed towel that hung in the bathroom, the chick flic movies on the living room table and her room that always smelled of freshly purchased book and a hint of vanilla. It was seriously messing with his head.

Placing his now empty glass of milk on the table he gravitated to Maka's room and crashed on the bed sucking in the pleasant scent of her in the sheets. His train of thought started to drag his mind to the gutter at a speed he couldn't keep up with. He started imagining her small body in his arms, feeling her smooth milky skin and tasting her small pink lips.

"What the hell?" he shouted, as he suddenly sat up from the bed, a thin sheet a sweat covering his forehead and a solider at attention that stood under the fabric of his blue boxers.

"_Not cool at all …" _he thought to himself, turning his head to look at the pink flowered shaped clock on the wall. _"Three in the morning huh…."_ he said warily to himself falling back onto the bed spreading out his limbs.

The creepy moon that grinned like a psychopathic killer laughed at his state of distress of conflicting emotions. Soul knew if he told Maka how he felt about her, he may run the risk of breaking a really good friendship and even worse, destroy their soul resonance which was the one thing they were perfect at, even if there was madness in the mix. Grabbing one of her pillows, he plaster it to his face to inhale the scent one more time and drifted off to sleep again. Tomorrow for sure, he would contact her. Soul was turning into a pervert and it was driving him insane.


	2. Getting caught is so uncool

**Hey everyone! I decided to put up the next chapter (even if I was sick).**

**I must say that I really didn't like this chapter (mainly because it sounds like crap, probably because my brain felt like crap) but I put it up anyway.**

**If it does sound bad PLEASE let me know so I can take it off and replace it with something else!**

**Reviews are COMPULSORY whether anonymous or not because I need to know how bad you think this is. **

**Read and some how enjoy (who am I kidding? Read if you can stomach it).**

**I'll post a better chapter when I get the chance.**

* * *

"Soul I'm back!"

"..."

"Soul?"

"…"

Maka placed her red suitcases by the door and began scanning the apartment that was surprisingly, just as clean as the way she left it. She checked his bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen and the living room, yet she couldn't sense his presence anywhere.

"He's probably playing basketball the guys…" she thought casually. After all, it was almost midday and her 8 hour flight in the same seat, made sure her body would never forget the misery of that experience. The shot of expersso she had at the airport before arriving was just about out of her system (she drank it to read a book on the plane) and she began to feel a bit drowsy.

Yawning and stretching, she opened her bedroom door with the full intention of catching up on a few hours of sleep only to let her jaw comically drop to hit the floor.

Soul was sprawled out on her bed with one of his hands clinging to the sheets while the other in his messy white hair and his blue boxers that moved dangerously too low for her virgin eyes. Before you could say "shimigami", Maka was at the edge of her bed in a heartbeat with the latest encyclopedia that materialized in her hand out of nowhere, ready to deliver the deadliest Maka Chop of the century.

As she was about to let the book and Soul's face connect, she stopped half way in mid air. The expression on his face…it was… different. Sure he was sound asleep and she hated to admit it but, kind of cute, he looked really worried almost as if having a nightmare.

Curse her motherly instincts! Maka was failing terribly in suppressing her feelings and began to feel a bit concerned.

"Maybe he's sick" she thought to herself, brushing away his bangs and placing her hand on his forehead, then moving slowly to the side of his cheek in a smooth motion. Soul responded with a soft groan and whispered her name in a way that Maka thought she would never hear outside her most confidential of dreams where the unmentionables would occur. She felt her body getting hotter the closer her face gravitated to his.

"Holy crap! What the hell are you doing Maka? He'll think you're a pervert..." she screamed in her head, but she couldn't help it, he was mesmerizing somehow, even after being partners all this time, the feeling never wore off. How she wished he would open his eyes so she could be pulled into those deep, entrancing red eyes.

She was a mere inch away from his lips when all of a sudden, he opened his eyes warily only to see Maka starring right back at him, changing about 10 shades of red per second. "Maka?...hey what ar-" was all he manage to say as he rubbed his eyes before she jumped back against the door and started sputtering something sounding like a foreign language for an excuse.

He got off the bed and examined her closely then smirked showing his pointy teeth, "Welcome back Maka, care to explain why you were so close to me?"

"Shit…he knows"

"Care to explain why you're in my room with my shirt over your face?

"Damn Maka, touché…"

"I was doing the laundry and since it was late, I fell asleep….that's all."

Of course, Maka knew Soul well enough to know that his personality and his answer were like oil and water. "Well, why were you so close to me? You haven't answered."

"I was about to hit you with a book for sleeping in my room."

"Phew…close call…."

Soul stared at Maka intensely. It was now or never. The past few months he was becoming more and more interested in Maka, more than a friend should and her not being there made him realize how bad his situation was. The sleepless nights must come to an end or else it would surely make him lose it. Every time they got too close, his second brain responded three times faster than the one in his head. It had to stop! He took a breath full of luck and exhaled.

"Maka…. there's something I need to tell you…."


	3. Being in love is cool

**Sorry I took so long to update. Exams are finally over! YAY! But then got sick and once again my brain was not working right. Not to mention it was difficult trying to type and every second I was coughing my guts out. I also lost the paper I brain stormed on so the plot didn't go how I wanted it to. Oh well, I have all summer to write better stories. Really sorry for the suckish ending (I don't even like it myself) :(**

**PLEASE REVIEW. (It will make get better faster. )**

* * *

Maka cocked her head to the side and stared at soul curiously. She's always so cute when she does that he thought. Soul's heart began to beat faster and a bead of sweat made it's way down the side of his face.

"Maka this is going to sound very stupid, but I think I lo-"

DING DONG.

HEY SOUL OPEN UP!

DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG!

Maka ran to the front door leaving a very frustrated Soul in her bedroom.

"What the hell is wrong with you Black Star! Can't you ring a door bell like a normal person!"

"Geez Maka well you could have opened the door sooner! Besides I'm way too awesome to ring a doorbell like an average person." he stated matter-of-factly. Maka sighed and decided it was best not to argue with someone who had a brick for a brain or had anything at all for that matter. Black Star let himself right in and Tsubaki apologized to Maka on his behalf. Tsubaki made her way inside carrying a small white plastic bag with some snacks and a few drinks. "What you got there Tsubaki?" asked Maka.

"Well since you left early to travel, we didn't get to spend time together so I thought that we could have a little get together" she smiled as she placed the drinks and snacks on the living room table. "That's really nice of you Tsubaki" she said returning the smile. The two friends placed the drinks and snacks on the kitchen table and began chatting to catch up on the latest events.

Meanwhile, Soul had changed his clothes and was talking to Blackstar in his room.

"Dude just tell Maka you like her and finish with it already!"

" It's not that simple Black Star. Maka may try to ignore me or she may even try to avoid me. I don't want that to happen."

" How do you know that? Hey! Both you and I know I'm the last person you want to get advice from."

"Damn right"

" You're just too chicken to tell her and since when did you become such a pussy? I told Tsubaki how I felt and I ain't regretin it since! You're too chicken to say it so i'll say it for you."

"You wouldn't dare."

With an evil grin plastered on his face, Black Star bolted out of the room towards the kitchen.

"HEY MAKA!" Black Star shouted, running up to her face with with soul right behind him. "Your pal, Soul here, is in lo- WHOOPACK!" Soul's hands slapped across Black Star's mouth preventing him from uttering anything else. Tsubaki and Maka looked at the guys like there was a big I-D-I-O-T written on there foreheads. Black Star's eyes were ready to pop out of there sockets and the veins in his head were ready to burst as he stuggled to get out of Soul's grip.

Soul knew if he dropped him, he would just blurt it out and there was no stopping him so he might as well just say it and if things took a turn for the worse, pass it off as a joke.

"Black Star I'll say it now, so be quiet."

With that said, he let go of him and to his surprise Black Star actually shut up, which was quite rare.

" Hey Maka I'm in love with you." he said with a straight face.

"…"

There was a long awkward pause, before Maka started to laugh.

"Yeah right Soul!"

"Soul are you serious?" asked Tsubaki.

Soul just stared at Maka until his expression got through to her that he wasn't messing around. She got the message and suddenly nothing was funny anymore. The awkward pause started to come back. This time Black Star wasn't going to stand there and take it.

"Yo Maka, Soul is serious. He can't stop thinking about you, and how he would love to f*** yo-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tsubaki, Maka and Soul shouted in unison.

"I was just trying to help! Geez!" and with that, he took a bag of chips and sat to watch TV. Tsubaki also excuse herself from the kitchen and left the two alone.

"What do you mean Soul? Since when? Why?" she asked as she tried to fight the blush that was taking over her face.

"You know, for a smart girl like you, you asked too many questions."

Suddenly, Soul's lips were on hers with his arms around her holding her body in place. She clenched her jaw shut to preventing him from doing anything more, but she couldn't keep up the pretence. More than anything, she wanted to do this from the very first time they met in the piano room. Maka loved everything about Soul. The way he played the piano, how he dressed, the colour of his eyes that intimidated people and how he had her back, even if they weren't on good terms. She gave in and allowed is tongue to dance with her own. They moaned into each other's mouths enjoying every sensation they created. They broke the kiss together panting for the air they deprived each other of.

" So I guess that means were more than just friends" she giggled.

" Yeah, it means you're mine and no one else is allowed to have you. It also means that there's a lot more to come, so get ready." he said giving her a small kiss again. " I'm always ready" she said smiling at him. " Come on let's go before Black Star destroys the TV" she said as they went to the living room.

"_This feeling is nice. I could get use to this" _she thought.

* * *

**And that's the end of the story. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
